


League Of Facesits

by Frocto



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, High Heels, buttjob, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frocto/pseuds/Frocto
Summary: Fiora squishes a guy with her butt a whole lot.





	1. Boys Underfoot

In the depths of Fiora Laurent’s office, a man lay on the floor. His strong, masculine body, so used to moving with unrestrained power, now trembled under her imperious gaze.

 

He was in the presence of a League beauty, a champion and heroine who fought for peace and justice in Valoran... Sophisticated, intelligent, generous... and so, so, soooo talented.

 

Fiora Laurent. Mistress of men. Haver of the booty... booty so large as to engulf a man’s head in its entirety. She was the girl who made losing feel better than winning. She could make men erupt in their pants with nothing more than a suggestive cock of her hips.

 

Under those stern eyes, his masochistic cock twitched high in the air. The poor boy bucked his hips, thrusting his shaft upwards in search of a warm mouth or fertile pussy. She watched his penis with vested amusement, playfully smiling as if she'd never seen such a beastly thing before...

 

His cock, in turn, seemed happy as a clam just to be twitching away under Fiora’s sophisticated, imperious gaze. It jumped like a pet doing tricks, making up for its small, cute size with the untold recesses of energy swelling those big, plump seed pods... They looked just about ready to burst!

 

It was Fiora’s place to resent every last drop of troublesome seed swirling in those engorged nuts... Such large size hinted at exactly the kind of backed-up payloads of gushing, gooey cum that drove men to terrorize women, harass them for sex and generally make nuisances of themselves.

 

Yes, she would have to be careful with this one. Only once he was drained to the last drop would he finally start to see some long-overdue sense.

 

\---

 

Just last week he'd been facing her on the Fields of Justice, testosterone pumping in his veins as they traded blow for blow. He knew he had to win.

 

After all, he wasn’t just fighting for himself out there. The League’s many dominant, powerful women had been making serious and targeted cutbacks at the League’s fighting men. Masseuses, servants and personal trainers were more numerous than ever... but men who held swords, guns, or any other destruction-dealing device, were finding themselves being hastily ushered out the door, their salaries rapidly redistributed to female interests.

 

At this point, he was one of the few men left. Taking Fiora down would be just the thing to allow him not just to dig his heels in, but also see about getting some of his now-indentured pals their old jobs back.

 

After his humiliating defeat and the handing over to him of his note of severance, he’d stormed into Fiora’s office for another fight. After losing so bitterly with swords, he figured he had to at least  _try_ words.

 

What a mistake that had been! Now, Fiora’s training was well underway.

 

With the man pinned under her hellishly-towering heel, Fiora explained in heavily-accented tones how his world would change. She spoke quietly but firmly, words dripping with a charm, a sophistication... and an  _authority_  he couldn’t have found anywhere else.

 

He had to admit she was persuasive. As he listened to the magnificent woman teasing him, saw her smirking at the idea of him lifting a sword ever again, it started to seem like a very silly idea for him to ever fight on the Fields of Justice again. Once the initial concept was borne in his mind, it rapidly gained traction.

 

Why would a dizzied boy like him ever want to go back out there, when here he was surrounded by curvaceous Goddesses? These girls could take proper care of him; prowling about him, looking on at him with mischievous eyes, and teasing him with playful, dainty laughter... to say nothing of the fantastic, dream-like bodies they  _might_ just let him one day play with.

 

If he went out there, how would he explain to his teammates that he'd walked face-first into a huge pair of bouncing boobs, face ending up so deeply planted he could lick the sweat off their owner’s chest? Or maybe he'd tumble directly into a massive bubble-butt, a few big booty-twerks rendering him totally insolvent!

 

There was no doubt about it... In his current state, women would walk over all him.

 

Walk all over him...  _Allllll_  over him.

 

That thought seemed more relevant than ever.

 

He lingered over the sight of his most recent ejaculation, and the mess it had caused. Both his own chest and Fiora's stocking-clad foot were thoroughly soaked... In his orgiastic fervour he'd even splattered the underside of the tea-slurping hussy’s chair.

 

He remembered clearly: in the thrashing, humiliating after-throes of his orgasm, Fiora had raised a hand to her mouth and chuckled, making a small effort to hide her amusement.

 

Yes, this was how things had turned out. He'd come in here to have stern words with Fiora, to scold her and the other League heroines out of her silly plan to turn the Rift into a place solely composed of strong women with huge, powerful asses pampered by masochistic, male chairs.

 

That had been his plan, at least! He'd had a whole argument ready, citing how Valoran had once possessed huge armies, filled with sweaty, bloody, powerful men, long before the first woman had ever so much as lifted a wand to fight in the League. He had been planning to cite men's natural strength advantage, their size, their power... All sorts of things, really!

 

To say nothing of the testosterone that pumped in men’s veins, driving them to fight. What did she plan to do with all his pent-up frustration and male hormones, if not let him fight?

 

It had been a nice plan, but it hadn't survived first contact with even her authoritarian low-cut business jacket and the oodles of overdeveloped, natural breast spilling out of it. Or, for that matter, her mini-pencil skirt, and long, stocking-clad legs...

 

And even if he managed to overcome both of those... well...

 

There was still the matter of her seat-filling ass, huge and cushioned cheeks overwhelming the sides of her large wooden chair, a cushy rump that made her seem extra-smug and powerful by sheer elevation. Had she jacked her chair up? No! The ass was just padded and enormous. And soon it would rub all over his face until he had another mewling orgasm, like a pitiful little boy discovering his first girly mag.

 

He upturned his eyes... the silly male couldn't have looked anywhere else if he'd wanted to. With just her presence alone, she made sure he had no willpower left in him.

 

Yes, what was the proud history of Valoran military compared to this? What did it matter if men had once dominated war? With a shake of their towering curves, women like her sapped the urge to fight, made boys drool, and left them drained of anything even  _resembling_ masculinity.

 

With the advent of the League of Legends, Valoran was finally on its way to becoming a true utopia, one where upper-class women - so beautiful as to make onlookers whimper - could have elegant and inspirational duels. They matched wits and skill where men lumbered drunkenly against one another.

 

For all men’s strength, Fiora and her girls had discovered a way to fight that reduced those troublesome boys to drooling, lovesick puppies.

 

Starting with this one.

 

"Hmm..."As she gazed down at the panting, defeated wreck of what had once been a bastion of masculinity, Fiora playfully tapped her lips. She idly danced her stocking-clad toes along the still-tensing underside of his aching erection. She traced the line of his urethra, up and down, up and down... She applied the most tentative of touches, feather-light whispers on his skin.

 

"Did you enjoy zhat, dear?” she asked.

 

Fiora paused, then leaned forwards. “No need to answer; it's  _abundantly_ clear you did." She tut-tutted him haughtily, gaze flickering from the cooling seed slathering his torso - to the goo slowly soaking into her perfect, silken stockings.

 

"I really didn't expect you to be quite zho pitiful... But, well, it seems like zhis little fellow speaks for both of you, oui?” Fiora smiled sweetly as she spoke, tone condescending but with a hint of affection. She addressed him like a stern teacher lecturing her most difficult child.

 

The Duelist tapped his still-sensitive cock with her toe, just hard enough to force him to whine in return. “... Girls are more graceful...  _Certainly_ smarter... And, well... You boys all have a rather obvious weak point, don't you?"

 

Fiora tittered, her derisive laughter filling him with shame and arousal in equal measure. "And my, vhat a weak point it is, mm? To be defeated by my feet alone... and to let out so much..."

 

Her mocking tone was too much for him. It made him want to start gushing again, soaking and splattering her splayed-out toes and the heel of her foot all over again. He kicked his hips off the ground again and again in a way that wasn't masculine at all... but was very cute.

 

Fiora sprang to her feet. She ran her hands all up her body, displaying herself to him in her entirety. She showed off her toned thighs and large hips, and loomed her luscious breasts towards him as she leaned forwards. It was all too much teasing, always taking it further than he could handle.

 

"Not zhat I blame you! It's only natural for boys to give in to their baser urges. It's vhat zhey do best!" She quirked her painted lips. She laughed at him behind her grin.

 

"Now, did you vant to continue our little discussion further? Or have you perhaps come around to my way of thinking?" She half-turned, giving him a glimpse of Heaven: the roundness of her expansive rear. It was big.  _Really_  big. He could tell she expected him to pamper it.

 

"Zhat chair really was much too hard for me. Perhaps you'd like to take it's place...?" Fiora raised an eyebrow, clearly amused at the spectacle before her.

 

Each self-satisfied word out of the female mastermind's mouth made him reel. Fiora's voice was rich and smug, as if it had developed along with the fullness of her body. Each accented susurration dripped with a sensuality that rose up from deep within her breast... this voice could only come from a woman with such magical curves, such bra-busting tits!

 

Her honeyed tones possessed a fullness few girls could match. Even if he'd closed his eyes and simply listened, the mirth dripping from her dulcet whispers could only come from a woman with such a thick, cushioned form.

 

He couldn’t resist, and he didn’t want to.

 

Fiora was a truly wondrous creature, possessing world-class beauty. The more he imagined her mingling with her fellow heroines, the endless debauchery they must indulge in, the more he realized this really was best for everyone. His dick got bigger and harder as he dreamed of becoming more helpless for Lady Laurent.

 

He raised his head, tongue stretching out towards her. "Hhhh... My head is empty... I want to... keep cumming..."

 

Not entirely true! He had one thought left: he could think of tasting Fiora's sticky sweat, and licking every drop of it off of her bare, heavy booty. He could imagine taking deep huffs of her musk, right from her crack. It made him want to drool. He would drool, if she didn't smother him soon!

 

"I'll give you everything, but... Mm... Butt... Butt, please..."

 

His head swam with visions of swaying, bouncing booty-cheeks, massively-disproportionate with a waist seemingly unable to support such a big ass. Thong bikini-bottoms that lifted and shaped firm, bouncy spheres, with a waistband so thin to be practically invisible. His needy male member almost released again.

 

Fiora's tinkling laughter washed over her new plaything. "Oh, oui, of course you do, darling! You just vant to cum, and cum, and cum your little brains out, don't you?"

 

She giggled, her chest wobbling mesmerizingly with every syllable, every sultry laugh. "That's vhat you're for..." She purred, once again as though speaking to a child.

 

"Just leave all ze fighting and decisions up to us women, hmm? It's far too much for you to handle right now, so don't  _vorry_ about it. Don't  _vorry_ about anything.”

 

“All you need to do..." she breathed, her voice low and husky, almost conspiratorial. "All you need to do, is be a good boy... and give in to my ass."

 

She smiled, very warmly. "And then, well..."

 

The legendary Duelist straightened, smirking triumphantly down at him. Then, in a sweeping motion that made him tense, she turned on her heels. Fiora flooded her victim’s vision with the endless beauty of her thick, massive, and luxuriously-rounded derriere. "And then, just like a good boy should, you'll be rewarded."

 

Slowly, inexorably, like the arrival of a god itself, her perfect, plush posterior descended... Closer, closer, until finally... Contact.

 

The descent of those buttcheeks directly onto his face made him question his life-decisions up till now.

 

The warmth of the noblewoman's body flooded through his face as she leaned into her new seated position. Her pliable cheeks spread around his head, taking every last sense away from her prisoner. She replaced sound with her giggles, smells with her rich odours... She left him with almost nothing to sense other than the feeling of her, and of her derrière coming to rest, pointedly, on his face.

 

Fiora firmly and proudly adjusted the colossal cheeks enveloping that poor boy's head. Fiora shifted once or twice, getting comfortable. She found her new seat to be quite agreeable, and got to work tormenting it.

 

First, she rolled her booty over his eyes, blocking his vision... then over his forehead, short-circuiting his tiny brain. She kept going until even individual locks of hair vanished under the onslaught of booty-flesh. From underneath his nylon-and-glutes cell, the trapped male released a primordial cry of pure defeat... and pure gratefulness. All his achievements on the battlefield paled compared to this, being forgotten the more firmly his nose dove into her warm cleft.

 

"Good boy," Fiora muttered dismissively. She crossed her legs and withdrew a nail file from her cleavage. She planned to let him stew under there for a while, work on her manicure a little... By the time she let him out, she had no doubt in her mind that he'd be ready to support her officially too.

 

And soon, sure enough, his mind began to become weird... He lost sense, and lost it faster than he could follow. He was a powerful fighter, a champion who had honed his craft for long years, and yet he was being brought to this level of stupid, child-like glee by a woman's body... by something as simple as her ass all over his face, lightly rubbing back and forth.

 

Fiora chirped and tutted pleasantly as she adjusted her weight on her face-shaped chair. Yes, with this, her dueling days might as well be behind her... She could still pursue the blade as a higher artform, but, well... This was a much easier way to bring men to heel, wasn’t it? In the time it took to sword-fight one man to a standstill, she could have done a dozen like this.

 

And best of all, for all his crying and thrashing and carrying on, Fiora looked the very picture of peace atop of him, an upper-class beauty enjoying a leisurely afternoon's face-sitting and brainwashing. He might be doing roughly the same amount of moaning and crying in here that he had out there in the Rift, but she had barely broken a sweat.

 

She smirked. Why match a man on equal terms, when she could just sink his little ship with tidal waves of booty?

 

Fighting boys until they were exhausted was hard. Making them ejaculate under her ass like masochistic, horny little apes... Well, that was muuuuch easier.

 

Oop, and there he went, right on cue. A truly inspirational display of gratitude... from the horniest ape to the biggest, fattest ass. As he held Fiora's ass in both hands, he fucked and fired. He mistook thin air for a warm, snug pussy, male instincts to inseminate completely folding. Despite cumming without being touched, he blasted harder and thicker than he ever had before. He shot a great, fountaining arc of white in tribute to Fiora's magnificence.

 

His remaining strength left him, as did all his sperm. The silly boy slumped under her.

 

Fiora chuckled to herself once again as the new convert slumped into comatose bliss. His ejaculation had been at the same time both pathetic and impressive; a mewling, whimpering finish to a shamefully masochistic experience... but  _what_ a finish.

 

Such great, arcing jets of semen gushing against her with all his force, pouring out of his member as he bounced and jiggled his hips upwards into nothingness. His bestial, mindless, primal instinct to mate had overridden his morals, his values, everything he thought he stood for - all in exchange for getting to cum just one more time. And now, having tasted the pleasure of such a disgraceful surrender, he was permanently shackled to her will.

 

As expected, of course! After all, it's not like the little man ever had a chance. On the battlefield, with sword matched against spell? Possibly~

 

But why should she play that game, if she could tear away his ideals in a matter of minutes, just by treating him as what he was - a perverted, helpless cock? It was almost too easy.

 

Calmly filing away at her nails, Fiora regarded her previous chair, the spot the legendary booty had been parked just a few moments ago. It had been an antique, a fairly expensive one at that; the embroidery and the quality of the wood almost a work of master-craftsmanship.

 

Now, it was a semen-logged mess; coated in the cooling essence of the man beneath her. His semen futilely sought for eggs it would now never find. Well, no matter about that seat. She liked her new chair rather more, if she was honest.

 

Switching her crossed-over leg, Fiora felt a distant rumbling for a moment as her cheeks rubbed against her chair. The defeated male below let out another helpless orgasmic moan. Between his legs his twitching, shivering length leaked out another misty glob of thick, white surrender. It pooled under the flagging head and drooled down his body.

 

Fiora rolled her eyes. She supposed she could spoil him until he was all empty - just this once.

 

After all, boys would always be boys... It was just that from now on, they'd be doing it underfoot.

 

The strange voices he let out made Fiora laugh almost as much as the ease with which his lovely cock spurted its wild salvos of sticky male juices... This champion must have been one of the stronger ones... before he became a big baby in need of Fiora’s cock management.

 

Fiora leisurely poured herself a glass of wine - paid for by a male lover, of course. She settled herself more firmly on his face, grasping the back of his head and pushing the cumming, empty-headed doll of a boy deeper into her beautiful, hypnotic ass. She took a sip, smacked her lips, and forced down her lower cheeks in a suffocating grip. He squeezed her ass tighter in response, but didn't make any effort to get up. Or breathe.

 

"Oh? Giving up already? How can I really begin to crush you with my beautiful ass... if zhis sort of play makes you shove your face into it? Act like you vant to come up for air, ahaha~”

 

She licked her lips. “Mm. Fiora’s ass haz made another champion its captive...”

 

She leaned back, impish smile widening. “Just because you can smell a pussy, you’re like this~ I know miserable little boys love this sort of thing, but... Last a little longer, would you~? ♥”


	2. Fiora's Fat Butt

Another bright and beautiful sun rose high over another bright and beautiful day in the female-dominated League of Justice. Pretty little birds came out, flooding the League's halls with sweet songs... that sounded no less sweet for the ferocious femdom that had taken place within its walls all night long!

 

Fiora and her galpals had made the League a paradise for sadistic babes. When not preoccupied with rising instances of lesbianism, they kept boys caged, boys whipped, boys facesat, smothered, spanked, edged... Whatever they wanted!

 

Cowgirl-style, reverse Amazon-style, all the positions girls liked best! In every bed, in every room, girls cutely controlled thrusting between couples and groups... either slinkily grinding all over well-trained boytoys... or giving tight little collars an affectionate tug-tug whenever mommy needed it extra-hard.

 

It did wonders for the morale of the performers. The women awoke lively and cheerful - in brighter spirits than ever - stretching as if the previous night's insane acts of sexual degeneracy were mild exercise... while the boys groaned and blinked wearily in the morning sunlight, rolling over in search of “a few more minutes!”

 

Never before had so many plump pairs of nuts all boiled so hot all at once, all with the same stinging sensation of continuous milking use. An environment where the League gals were on top made them insatiable sex-kittens, fisting, pumping, milking, enslaving... Girls with eyes shining with mirth and lips curled in smirks whispered sweetly for their boys to shake their dicks and release their juices... showing them how fun it was to surrender to women. 

 

And when the cocks went pew-pew and the men's heads emptied, the girls just laughed in their sweetest voices, quirking eyebrows and thinning ruby-red lips as if to say... "Aww... Did your dick just feel so good you couldn't help it? Did you enjoy making such a mess all over?"

 

Even the healthiest studs could only make so much cum at a time, even with world-class females tugging on their shafts and massaging their nuts so insistently... and now every last one of those boys struggled to recoup the losses of the midnight hours...

 

But... most of the girls had more than one boytoy to keep them occupied. Fiora Laurent had just one.

 

Her favourite.

 

\---

 

While Fiora showered and prepared for the day, said “favourite” was still slowly rousing himself from bed. The smell of coffee, the roar of the shower. A scene playing out in countless bedrooms all over Runeterra. 

 

But this was hers, and he was here. 

 

Most boys might consider themselves lucky. But most boys didn’t know the first thing about Fiora’s Olympic attitude towards sex. She stretched him further than he could stretch. She ran him further than he could run. She pushed down on him with a fiery, wild light in her eyes, always wanting more. 

 

His shaft ached. His nuts trembled and twitched of their own accord. His fat cock lounged, still drooling, all across the sheets. 

 

And she’d want more soon!

 

He wondered when the milking would begin anew. How much time did he have until Fiora’s gloved hand once again squeee~eeezed him tight?

 

But lucky for him, something was about to come around that would make all that tension evaporate nicely... Fiora was wrapping up her shower, which meant very soon the figure that kept him spellbound would once again bounce into his life. The body that made him so dopey, ditzy and horny... the perfect boy for dominatrixes to play with

 

The door leading to the shower swung inwards, and Fiora emerged. Steam from the shower rushed out around her, shrouding her mouth-watering figure.

 

(He knew she liked her showers long, pleased by the deep-reaching heat of the water and the sensation of stiff droplets bouncing off her curves. He really must have been out for some time!)

 

Her first step cast her flawless hourglass shape in a silhouette made even sharper by the towel wrapped about her midsection. Sharp, angular jaw, short hair, slender neck... all the picture of a professional.

 

Narrow shoulders... leading into  _those_. Head-engulfing, earthquake-causing, brain-melting big-girl breasts, high, firm, round, big... bigger than her head, big enough to bump the door-frame on her way through... comprising a third or more of the "bust" of the silhouette. Her whole rest of her body slinked along behind those dual swells. 

 

Her second step pushed her chest through the mist, turning hazy greys to rosy pinks... pale, bouncy titty-flesh and saucer-sized nubs. When she put her foot down, said bosom erupted into a riot of wobbling, every sway nearly bouncing her flimsy towel right off her. They came on, and out, like two sultry blimps leading the way for the rest of the armada. Male organ sighted, attack commencing.

 

For such an excess of bust, they weren't even her best asset. When Fiora stepped on through, she did so with an orbit of those excessively generous hips, gyrating the sensational sweet spot where a waist slimmer than most corsets fountained out into the most matronly pair of hips in the League. 

 

Hips that supported, and supported plenty! Hips that blended seamlessly into rich, creamy thighs that burst out of even the loosest stockings. Hips anchored to a rosy-pink, flawless, over-abundant  _shelf_ of soft, plush ass that just went on and on, with cheeks that could just as easily squish to fit the contours of a silly little male toy as they could tighten into a perky, firmness that didn't so much as ripple when slapped. 

 

Paradoxically, the curves developed to receive hard, hammering poundings from the most boorish and crude of males... now enslaved those very same sex-junkies. Thighs, hips and ass all came together to plunge boy's brains deep into need.

 

Just the sight of her made her cute pet's cuter cock rise, slinking its naughty way up to point at her jiggling curves. He would have dropped off mentally altogether if she’d stopped facing him, instead turning the high-rise swells of her utterly monumental bottom on silencing him, smothering him, and draining him.

 

She approached him and gently ran her fingers through his hair, giving it a little ruffle. 

 

“Make yourself scarce, mm? I have a big day planned... But I vill see you again tonight, mm?”

 

She untangled her fingers from his hair, heading towards the door. “Don’t keep me waiting~”

 

\---

 

He briefly considered fleeing. When she returned, all that waited for him was another ball-draining, cock-dredgingly thorough milking session... one to make him beg for release and plead for more in the same breath? 

 

It terrified him as much as it thrilled him! 

 

Loss of agency would do that to you.

 

He struggled with this important issue for some time... and found himself having to admit he very much enjoyed Fiora's ministrations. 

 

Almost too much, in fact. So, try as he might, he couldn't bring himself to just run away. 

 

Maybe he should try to turn the tables on her? Would it even work? Or was he just deluding himself, and for all his efforts, mistress would just return and subject him to another night of agonizingly wonderful lewdness?

 

He distracted himself by seeing how the League matches were doing. Not his best idea, given the circumstances. 

 

Because, of course, she was on the Fields of Justice! She was out there right now, battling other girls for posture and position, doing it all in the most stylish, mouthwatering way possible... slinking, strutting flashing her long, straight blade...  She moved with total confidence, waggling her hips provocatively for the thousands of viewers at home, strutting about Summoner’s Rift however she pleased.

 

In no time at all, he was glued to the screen. He didn’t need Fiora to milk him, it turned out... Not when he saw her in her field uniform. The shiny black latex of dreams.

 

When he saw her dressed in that form-fitting outfit, it left him speechless... The silly little fanboy looked on at the scandalously tight, figure-hugging costume she wore wear on a daily basis and lost all control. Even with all her torments still fresh in his mind, he brandished his dick at the screen without any reservation.

 

She would have approved of such loyalty. She knew the power of her butt better than anyone, after all. 

 

And speaking of...

 

As the match went on, Fiora’s lovely plump derrière drew the eye of every male onlooker, and earned her countless envious gazes from the other female champions into the bargain. Her rear end was an object of utmost desire for more than a few of her would-be suitors, something the latex only enhanced... a fact of which she was well aware.

 

He wormed about as he watched, gasping cutely as he fisted his fat cock. 

 

"Nnnh..." It would probably only take a few words or suggestions to have him popping off in no time at all... Even Fiora winking his way would have had him ejaculating in his current state!

 

By the time the match was over, all thoughts of resistance had evaporated. His energy had returned to him... or at least the energy that would be required to make love to the big booty honey on her way back to the room right now.

 

\---

 

He ended up waiting at the door like a little doggy, panting as he heard the door creaking open.

 

"Did you miss me, mon cheri?" Fiora purred. The stupendous figure from this morning, now sealed in shiny black latex, slipped back through the door to her private apartments.

 

She entered on high heels, glancing about, bodysuit creaking ever just so.

 

"I missed you... But now I'm back, how about we celebrate my latest victory by having a little fun~?"

 

The second Fiora entered, her lover immediately turned on her, crawling on his hands and knees and just... wrapping his arms around one of those utterly amazing legs. 

 

At first the gesture looked hopelessly naive, like he'd just been utterly overcome by her beauty or something silly like that... and Fiora actually purred in appreciation. “Ohh... Oh look... Someone’s very eager, non?”

 

... But that only lasted until he could get his crotch up against her. He pushed himself against her staggering, tottering high heels, flattening his hard thing up against the extra-tall, extra-spiked heels, and just... moaned. Overcome with lust for shoes.

 

Fiora giggled sweetly. “Oho... My my, it really iz my lucky day...”

 

“I wonder what sort of things you were zhinking about vhile I vaz gone, mm?” As he rubbed away on her, she stretched a gloved hand down, gently running it through his hair. His aching manhood looked more than ready for her, and she smiled warmly down at it... 

 

Fiora crouched down, sinking into a half-squat. She tangled her fingers a little more deeply in his hair, and leaned in to speak in a conspiratorial whisper. “You know, sweetie... It just occurred to me... You’ve been being a very good boy lately... Maybe it’s time you’d earned yourself a treat, mm? Ah? Yes~?”

 

By the Gods, was he ever lucky to have such an amazing lover like Fiora. She was motivated, she was a go-getter, and always coming up with new ways to keep things exciting. Just those few words alone had his heart pounding in his chest.

 

“But vhat, I wonder?” Fiora placed her finger on her chin, lightly tossing her head back and forth. As she considered, as if to help her thoughts along, she demonstrated some of that “excitement” she so loved to introduce, by raising one of her high heels and placing his member riiiight under her big, blocky high heels. She rubbed back and forth, sweetly, gently stomping him as she thought. 

 

He fell back, butt hitting the floor, legs flying up... leaving his shaft and oversized, over-swollen nuts in a heap on the tiles. 

 

He began to say something, forming something almost like a protest... and then the classy babe's dainty shoe pushed down every so slightly harder. She flattened him against the tiles, testicles pushed out to either side... 

 

A swarm of little anime love hearts bubbled around his silly head as he wormed under her... followed by a tremendous ejaculation that painted the tiles, and her foot, in spunky, gooey white. 

 

Fiora purred, hooding her eyes as she watched his seed rocket out. “Ooh yes. Vhat a good boy. Zhat makes for something special today, I zhink.” He could only puff and pant in response, chest heaving with the exertion of ejaculation, overwhelmed with the joy of releasing himself all over his mistress's teasing, playful foot.


	3. Facesat Into Oblivion

Lady Fiora’s sycophantic little man-pet came to sometime later. It was dark out.

 

Hours, or even whole  _days_ , slipping down the drain was perfectly normal amidst the hot smells and sensual sights of Fiora’s bedroom. This Succubus Palace drained boys on all fronts... plundering energy, time, vim, resistance... and a lot of something else as well. 

 

The mistress might take pride in owning him body and soul, but an undeniable third spoke existed on that wheel of her lusts: lofty concepts like what slavery and servitude to her actually meant were always quickly kicked to the curb when she caught a whiff of the white, sticky goo being churned up so capably in his rather handsomely-plump nutsack.

 

That was what she was after! That was why this sadistic madame, a supposed dilettante of an empowered new world, cavorted in the dark with smelly, hairy, brutish males so eagerly, pressing her sweet-smelling hairless body against their own, and willingly debasing herself to their level: she loved cockjuice milked fresh from a masculine man’s thick dick. She loved it as much as she despised the idea of submitting to the men making it. 

 

Better than a fresh cocktail on an Ionian beach, or Noxus’s most blood-red wines... Her eyes misted up and her nostrils flared and before she knew it that soup like none other flowed down her throat...

 

Maybe if she hadn’t loved what boys made with their dicks so much, she wouldn’t have taken such extensive steps to put them at her heel. Fiora’s twisted love put her at the top and him at the bottom, reminding him his seed wasn’t even his own when it germinated in the depths of those steamy, bloated wells... The second it grew to maturity and was ready to blast out, she collected it... Farmer Fiora tilled the fields of his beefy bull-balls without fail.

 

He appreciated it, just as she appreciated him. He realized now his initial doubts about submitting to Fiora had been born from fear: it would be a relationship where she controlled every drop of energy sparking between them, she decided who fucked, how fucked, where fucked, why fucked... and protests were met with the whip, or even being put over her knee for a firm spanking. 

 

He had been right to be afraid of a relationship where he had no say in any matter... but didn’t many pet-owners feel as deep and genuine a love for their puppies and kittens as they did for the people in their lives...? Or deeper still? And weren’t they treated well?

 

If he hadn’t been in this relationship like he had been for some months now, he might have missed her subtleties and sweetnesses... The “acts” she put on him for him, keeping herself vivacious and unattainable in ways designed to excite him. The teasing that frustrated and upset him at the same time as it kept his fat little pleasure-rod at full, unflinching mast. 

 

All those in positions of power, whether queens or dominatrices, know the importance of being an entertainer... and Fiora was one of the best. 

 

All in all, he realized he might just be the one getting the better side of the deal here. She could have made him pay in blood or sweat or tears if she liked... but her belly only rumbled for that piping-hot substance he already made plenty of anyway. It seemed like a small price to pay.

 

\---

 

Click-clack.

 

Click-clack.

 

He realized Fiora had returned from a stroll, doubtless pacing herself through the League’s gardens under the light of the moon. That was another part of her beauty and her elevation: in all their time together, her servant had never once seen her tire... Even after sex that felt ready to plunge him into a coma, she still sprung about with the energy of a rabbit, laughing and playing and loving living. 

 

With yet more clicks and clacks of her boots (the very same boots she’d trampled his balls with just hours ago!), the Duelist came abreast of her own bed, where her man continued to pretend to be asleep. Rather than turning to face her, he focused on the shadow dancing along the wall. The hourglass-shaped shadow, with the immense bulges  _here_  and  _there_... the blatant, overly-obvious fertility of a woman in full bloom. It dripped into her movements, her body language, her voice... now this.

 

He watched that shadow moving, stretching out a leg, bending at the waist... He heard the sound of straps and laces being undone. A moment later, Fiora’s big, firm, leather boot dropped to the carpet with a thump that made the hair on his nap prickle. She sat down on the bed - it creaked with the struggle of supporting her fat ass - and removed her other boot.

 

He had been used as a toy by her for so long that his thoughts immediately followed a certain neural pathway, one littered with imagery of licking boots, polishing soles... being crushed under heels:  _No bootplay this time._ He wanted to heave a sigh of relief, but he stayed quiet.

 

“Sweetie? Mm? Are you awake? Mm?”

 

She turned over, getting onto all fours. Of course, this sent a wave of leather-and-latex-fueled creaking and whispering all up and down her body. He didn’t need to look at her to know his supermodel dominatrix still had her buxom curves encased in that latex catsuit that transformed her into the shiny, black alien creature that harvested his sperm so often.

 

Fiora extended a gloved hand, laying it on his side. She rolled him over onto his back, bringing them face-to-face. The lure to stare at her was too much, and he immediately opened his eyes to look at his goddess.

 

Fiora’s eyes pinched with joy at the same time her thick, blood-red lips turned upwards into a smile. “Good boy. Mommy vhants to play some more.”

 

He must have been staring at her boobs as well. Well, he always stared at her boobs, but... more than usual. The second she responded by biting her lip playfully and waggling them at him, he knew he’d been busted. Now they’d be employed in furthering his humiliation.

 

“ _Zut alors._ A pervert has crept into my bed... A sleazy, breast-obsessed creep is looking at the chest of League Champion Fiora, ohoho~” She raised herself up a bit with another cascade of latex sounds. In the dark and quiet room, the suit transformed even her most minute movements into an entire BDSM dungeon: his cock stood up on its own, solely from the auditory input and the memories he associated them with.

 

Fiora planted a fingertip on his chest, slowly drawing lazy circles. “But you know,  _mon chere_... There’s usually a much creepier, more pathetic pervert in zis bed of mine...”

 

He looked lost for a moment, before he realized she was playing again. Fiora continued: “Oh, vhat a face you just made... I vhould be shocked as well, really... You liking breasts is somewhat normal, after all... for a pervert. Even the healthiest male, aha, he likes some big, bouncing breasts...”

 

He nodded along, lost in her words... but mostly her jiggle. After all, Fiora was bouncing her shiny black suit-bulges as she spoke to him. 

 

“The normal occupant of zhis bed, however... Ahhh, such a filthy animal! He cares not for breasts at all, only my... my  _ass_!”

 

He almost bit his tongue. She smirked again.

 

“Oh, it is true... You, Mister Pervert, with your boob lust, you are zhe normal one... But this freak, he wants me to do such sick and twisted things with my big  _Fronch_  bottom... He wants to squeeze it and lick it... He wants to put his nose deep in my crack and sniff-sniff-sniff it... Deplorable,  _tu ne crois pas_? Utterly deplorable.”

 

She winked at him, and he immediately knew this teasing had a purpose. She was going somewhere with this.

 

“Here, feel them,” Fiora whispered, abruptly taking his wrists and placing his hands directly on her breasts. The latex felt very cold and created an undeniable barrier between him and the bosom swelling up from beneath. But at the same time, squeezing the suit caused a slight yielding... gave him a satisfying impression of the natural swells beneath. Her fascination for latex was one she’d passed onto him, of course, and now they both loved the way these garments gave one the impression of the woman beneath without actually feeling her... It was much like having a mouthwatering meal dangled under one’s nose, but only being able to sniff it and look at it. When the desire to taste it sunk in, it became overwhelming and unbearable... which was where her fashion and their kink intertwined.

 

Some days he’d get to taste it. Some days she’d leave him whimpering and half-crazed for it. And after such pavlovian training, being in the heat of the moment and not knowing which it would be at the end was what drove him wildest of all.

 

“Now, if zhat man were here right now... and I offered him a choice: play with my big boobies while screwing my pussy...  _or_  have me sit on your face while you play with yourself... why, it sounds crazy, but that man is so sick he would choose the latter. He loves asses and butts so much he’d fist-fist-fist his own twisted little sausage while making a face like this...”

 

She snapped her eyes shut and pursed her lips ridiculously in an approximation of the male orgasm. Fiora teased him with cries of “Uhhhh... Uhhhh... Uhhhh!! Cumming!!” that made his cheeks burn. 

 

“... Even vhen there is a perfectly-good pussy just inches away. Isn’t zhat the funniest thing you’ve ever heard? He’d rather splut his useful loser-load all of the ground when there’s a warm, willing woman nearby... if it meant he got it...”

 

“Got... Got what?” he whined. He had been squeezing her big breasts all this time, and now squeezed them faster as his breathing increased in speed.

 

“A big... fat... round... smelly butt... A girl’s hips and thighs and buttcheeks... smearing, smashing, smooshing and rubbing down on him... all over his face while he played with himself like a baby... Isn’t that just the  _sickest_  thing you’ve ever heard,  _mon chere_?”

 

Fiora giggled to herself, still laughing over the whole foolish concept.

 

Then she went back to drawing circles on his chest. “But you... I wonder if you’d rush to humiliate yourself as much as he would...? Mmm?”

 

She pursed her lips again. “Mmmmmmmm? Which...? I wonder, which?”

 

\---

 

Minutes later, that very same man knelt on the floor of Fiora’s bedroom, his dignity lying in tatters about his feet. The only thing he had left now was the enormous, gloss-black ass perched over his face, and the woman squatting along with it. A twisted, sick look of pleasure was on both male and female pervert’s faces as they indulged in this sick and twisted S&M activity. 

 

While he wore not a stitch on his body from head to toe, Fiora remained fully-clothed in her wicked black catsuit. She even had her boots back on her feet, completing an unbroken outline of evil flesh.

 

“Such a despicable worm... You truly do not know when to draw the line, do you...?”

 

He gulped, unable to think of something clever to come back at her with. Fiora’s toy just accepted his punishment like a good boy should.

 

“Do you have your sad little dick in your hand, boy?” she asked with a voice dripping with amusement.

 

He did. Of course he did. Despite acting in such unmasculine fashion as to mortify his father, his grandfather, and probably a few more prior generations of his family, that one particular part of him that announced his maleness the most of all throbbed rock-hard and red-hot, so stiff he imagined he felt every vein on his palm. His cock was hard for Fiora’s latex-clad body, Fiora’s latex-clad ass. He looked up at the two rounded hemispheres hanging over his face - currently not even recognizable as belonging to a human - and let his mind fill in the blanks... imagining Fiora’s skin and Fiora’s smell... and rose to the stiffest erection of his life. His heart palpitated, his mind whited out.

 

Fiora quickly and effortlessly dropped her hips, smooshing her shelf of meaty, wrapped-up ass onto his face. She placed her entire large, firmly-packed bottom on his face, engulfing his entire head in a tremendous amount of meaty ass-fat. 

 

Of course, he immediately set to pistoning his hand up and down his rod, having no need for warm-up or foreplay with himself. Any man would have responded to this sort of treatment, let alone the one who loved it the most. He held himself in both hands, fisting himself with a ferocity Fiora hardly believed real. 

 

“Look at the way you’re tugging on it, dummy... Doesn’t that hurt? You look like you’re trying to rip it off... Ahh, allow me to punish you even harder~”

 

Fiora started grinding her butt in circles, rubbing on him and soaking him in her pheromones. She looked down on him as he worked, clacking her boots noisily on the floor as she worked herself into a new position to really hunker down and squat.

 

“I can’t blame you for liking it so much, I suppose... I do have one of zhe finest rears in all the League... Mmm... Katarina? Too flabby. Akali, too small... Sona is simply not sculpted at all, Syndra, she makes no time for squats! Mm... Did I miss anyone, little weirdo~?”

 

For every other girl’s behind, he could think of a flaw. Not so with Fiora.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes... It’s okay... I know it’s hard to answer, so just empty your head and spurt your stinking, useless semen...”

 

Fiora pushed her behind down on that man she treated so cruelly, enjoying the ways he squeaked and moaned. 

 

Maybe if not for the considerable size of her own assets, she could have glimpsed how he looked back there, but with such a big fat ass it simply wasn't possible... 

 

But ohhh, that certainly didn't make the view any less delightfully, adorable pathetic. At the moment, Fiora rose up onto her tiptoes, bending fully at the waist to put her perfect body in the most appealing position. Her butt-slave in turn rose up onto his knees, going from kneeling to that perverse thrusting with his butt waggling in the air. Any girl who had a thing for teasing pitiful guys would have been in Heaven seeing him waggling so needily, his large, tanned form squirming and writhing up against her lovely long black legs.

 

The view from on top wasn't any less damning... Fiora's exquisite lower body really did present itself as the finest ass in all of Runeterra... not just speaking of the strength of her genetics, but also a multitude of other factors: her age, her diet... and a workout routine slavishly devoted to forming each cheek into a perfectly smooth, soft, yet shapely globe... It meant even when nude her ass had a generous plumpness that was springy and light, causing her trim, fey-like waist to truly explode out around the core of her womanhood, forming attractive swaying hips, lovely rich thighs and, of course, a big, twerkable bubble butt. Left unmolested, one could stare endlessly at the abundant expansion, the way her lewd ass fountained out into the perfect spot to rest a stupid, easily-led man's face...

 

It would take some audacity for sure to disturb such a lovely view, and yet that just happened to be the exact thing happening here. Like a blemish upon a fine painting, a man's head inserted itself into the lovely view, breaking up the smooth transition from fat and shiny ass to thick, generously-proportioned thighs... While they looked as perfect and lovely as ever, he looked a mess: sweat pouring down his face from the stuffy compression of the latex, hair all mussed up from being constantly beat on by a juicy latex-butt. His eyebrows crooking and eyelashes fluttered as he struggled to breathe.

 

And, most damning of all, the tip of his nose just barely visible from where it hilted in that sweet, sweet ass, draining a little more of his brains out with each huff of his dominatrix's ass. Her chair snorted and snuffled and became dumb-dumb-dumb.

 

Fiora folded her hands in her lap and turned to look back at him. She narrowed her eyes, crooking a smile he barely saw over her shoulder and around the massive swell of her huge ass.

 

"Looks like I caught you... You've become a total butt-smelling masochist for me to rub my ass on... And to zhink zhis all started with you telling me you vhere going to stop me. Now you'd take orders from a little girl... Now you're not trying to hide your ecstasy at all!"

 

He acknowledged he was caught. The fly in the spider web, trapped and unable to escape. In the end, this fate suited a guy like him best, unlocking his heart and making him so endlessly, miserably happy he'd met a take-charge woman woman like Fiora. Even at her most cruel and mean he couldn't resist her anymore. He willingly did nothing to stop her, and it felt so good to do so.

 

Still looking perfect, clear-headed and totally relaxed, Fiora pushed her captive back down to the floor. Where before she’d been content letting him thrust his face into her ass, now she seemed to want to really push the definition of him as her “chair.” 

 

Together, they reached the point where he remained comfortable... She put him back to kneeling. He would have started to relax back into this position, except... she kept right on going. Fiora’s vampiric ass drained all the strength from his body, leaving just a husk of a man who could be bullied by buttcheeks. Even when he tried to whine in protest, Fiora just laughed and tensed her buttcheeks and thighs, suffocating him nicely. 

 

“Ohh... Are you going to turn blue down there? Even still, your perverted dick still looks ready to shoot... Mm...”

 

He struck his hands to the floor behind him right as Fiora would have toppled him over. Now, with arched back and head twisted all the way back under her butt, Fiora planted her feet and assumed a seated position like he really was a chair. She fanned her thighs apart, planted her heels with two firm clicks, and then removed her weight from them... putting her entire weight on this masochist man’s face.

 

It wasn’t easy for him. He immediately hyperventilated into her ass-crack, chest fluttering and trembling all over as he struggled to keep her up. Sweat dripped down his body as he was made to suffer. Clouds of his breath started to condense on her thighs, making his prison even more damp and musky. 

 

In this position, of course, Fiora had the perfect view of her ass-captive’s cock and balls as he pleasured himself. And if she needed any further proof this boy should be spoiled with punishments, she found it there. 

 

In short, even with his spine twisted uncomfortably and on the verge of blacking out from lack of oxygen, this fiend still pumped himself like a monkey, raising and lowering his hips, itching to climax. As he continued pressing his nose into her behind and sniffing her ass and pussy in a trance, she couldn’t help but be fascinated.

 

Without intentionally meaning to, as if acting on instinct without even thinking, Fiora raised a boot and unceremoniously kicked his hand from his cock. She stomped him down into the floorboards, where she watched his fingers continuing to writhe like worms. Confused and upset, he started to moan.

 

She continued to speak to him in that soft, loving voice. "Isn't it about time you showed me a different way to masturbate? Pumping your pole like that is too much for a woman to watch, worm.”

 

He hardly believed his ears at first. Their relationship had always been one of toy and toy-user.But he immediately rushed to keep up, listening to words that came muffled through the butt-flesh entombing his hot, sweaty ears.

 

She could tell he was listening, of course. He froze up under her butt, aching with tension and ignoring the throbbing of his hand trapped under her heel.

 

“Mmh... Seeing how a pervert plays with his dick isn’t much of a reward for the darling of the League, but I suppose it will do... Come now, do as I say and show me a masochistic way of masturbating... Wrap your hands around your balls...”

 

He did as she bade him, freeing his hand finally and closing both fists around one of his egg-shaped testicles. He was so sweaty and dizzy, his fingers slipped at first... but once he had a hold of them, he quickly squeezed them tight to hold on.

 

“Ouuuuhhh...” he moaned. Fiora’s eyes sparkled. That was new, yes. A new way to humiliate her toy called to her.

 

“That’s it... Zhat masochistic way of masturbating suits you... Masochistic submissive pets shouldn’t cum from touching their dicks directly, mm? You turned down a pussy, so this is enough for you~ ♪”

 

Under Fiora’s stern tutelage, he continued massaging his squishy eggs, moaning into her butt. “Do a good job or I’ll stomp on you again...”

 

He wasn’t the only one getting worked up. Fiora sorely wished by now to shed her suit and feel his stupid face being smothered against her ass directly, but training him to love latex would be much more fun in the long run... She wanted him to become a total latex-creep, so she could hold out a little longer for that. 

 

To speed up the process, and mess him up even faster, she rolled her hips in circles, even going so far as to finally blind him. Like a shark pulling a man under the water, she rolled her butt all the way to his eyes and left him there in the hot, wet dark. His mouth fell open and he gasped directly into her meaty behind. “Huuuhh... Huuuhh... Huuuhh...”

 

“Zhere. Drown in caboose for a bit, alright~? ♥”

 

He moaned and drooled and suckled in response.

 

While her piggy continued to massage his fat balls, Fiora found herself enjoying a rare unimpeded view of his cock. She leaned forwards, fascinated, and cocked her head to look at his member more closely. 

 

Of course, she almost retreated in horror immediately! It truly was a grotesque thing she thought, all red and dark from overuse. The balls hung extra-low in their sacks with no appreciation for what looked cute. 

 

It also twitched obscenely, as she would have expected. His balls trembled with eagerness to unload their goo, while the shaft flicked about before her eyes, worming on his crotch like it had a mind of its own. The pitiful thing looked ready to blast on a hair-trigger, which wouldn’t have been too far from the truth. After all her teasing, Fiora could have made him cum by blowing on it. 

 

“To think such filthy things really go inside women... Ahhh, so cruel...”

 

Fiora rolled her hips forward, bending over like a gymnast. In a heartbeat, her mouth - one of the few parts of her body not soaking in oil-covered black latex - hovered over his pole, dispensing a steady stream of hot breath over him. He started squeezing his balls faster, moaning. He directed the head of his cock towards her breath more, and she had fun teasing him with that, turning her mouth to the side and watching him pitifully inch his flagpole after her, following the trail of heat even as it evaporated in the air.

 

_I love masochists like you..._  she thought.  _I really do..._

 

“I always thought the ones of younger men looked nicer... Pink and zho zhoft, with tight little balls...This rugged thing looks too overused, hm-hm...”

 

Fiora’s condescending voice drew him from his dreams: “... I suppose it’s from all the good work it’s done for me...”

 

Despite the backhanded nature of her praise, his heart soared.

 

"Now, weakling... Obedient loser-chair... Isn't it about time you cum? You look so stupid enjoying your favourite ass... Isn't it about time zhis dick also went stupid?"

 

“Mistress wants to see your dumbest ejaculation possible... and I know just the thing to finish you...”

 

Fiora stood up one last time, rearranging her plaything's legs so he was sitting behind her. Of course she bent her knees a little to keep her ass in his face the entire time, this was the most critical period after all. If he orgasmed while breathing anything other than the smell of her lovely ass, wouldn't that just be terrible?

 

But more to the point, she also inched her feet back until she had her boots planted between his thighs... and his cock nudging the backs of her calves. In one smooth motion, the Duelist made a gap in the murk of her black legs, and she scooted back, and... plump~

 

His penis now protruded nicely from between her legs, a hot, tight sheath of latex wrapped around the meat of him. Not only could she pleasure him like this by squeezing her legs together, but escape simply wasn't possible... meaning he'd be face-first in her butt right up until the end. "Now... Even if your orgasm is zho good you start thrashing... You won't slip free of Fiora's best butt..."

 

"Mhhh... Mhhh... Mhhh... Mhhh..." Like an animal presented with a hole, he went soundly at it. Crushed under Fiora's butt, rubbed by her boots and her legs, ready to squirt and shoot all over her feet, he started moving faster and faster, his thoroughly soaked and bubble-coated cock quickly turning her calves into a slimy, semen-drenched mess. Fiora placed a fingertip to her lips as she stared on in appreciation, but otherwise she just let her sex-monkey go at his pussy-surrogate with mindless abandon.

 

It all became so much juicier, stickier and messier. His shaft glided smoothly along the latex sleeve made for it, fully greased by his own stinky masochistic seed lubricating the way. 

 

Needless to say, it took no time at all for him to finish... and Fiora knew he was done when the drip-drip of his releases turned into a gushing tide of ejaculate, soaking her boots thoroughly. He made a pained cry, wrapping his arms around her ass, and spurt-spurt-spurted out an extra-sticky mess for her.

 

\---

 

“And last, but not least... zhe buttjob.”

 

He was against the wall of Fiora's bedroom, standing rather than kneeling for once... but pitifully pinned by her ass. The impish woman held him in place by his crotch, letting him see for himself how it looked when black latex trapped his cock on all sides, smothering him and engulfing him.

 

Seriously, all he could see of his pole was the base connecting to his body... and the far-off, distant head. The rest of his pride and joy - or rather, the source of all his foolishness - might as well have not existed to the casual onlooker... Fiora wrapped her ass around him entirely like it was no big deal at all, like he was just any ordinary, everyday pervert. After having crushed his face plenty with her butt, now she wanted to crush his cock just as much. "Mhhh...

 

Fiora waggled her hips from side to side, taking his cock along for the ride. "What a pitiful man... This is more than you deserve, but I'm feeling generous..."

 

She pushed back on him, flattening the part of her body that had held him spellbound for so long against his body. A rolling tide of ass-flesh engulfed his abdominals, squeezing his cock until it felt like it might pop. He clutched her butt with both hands, squeezing the flesh roughly, and for once she didn't scold his impertinence. 

 

"Give me your cum, lewd animal..." she barked at him. "Hurry up before I change my mind!"

 

His legs gave out, and he became completely dependent on Fiora to hold him up.

 

He doubled over her, collapsing onto the bent-over woman's back. While she remained still and silent, he shook all over the statuesque woman, groaning and breathing hot air into the small of her back. 

 

His dick felt very good. Fiora's ass felt very good. He wanted to stay like this forever.

 

"Ahh, there's a nasty cock jammed in my butt... How did zhat get zhere, I wonder? I bet zhat pathetic dick must be desperate to cum again..."

 

But he couldn't control his own thrusting, of course. He had little ability or understanding regarding controlling his urges and his cock... He'd long since handed management of his penis over to Fiora, after all. So he just... went at her.

 

His hips trembled at first, but soon picked up more speed, rubbing up against the latex sheathing her ass and into the gap between her thighs. His moaning rose in pitch and volume, making Fiora blush... 

 

He quickly made a mess of himself. In his rush to make love to Fiora's ass, his hips blurred in a frantic flurry. Occasional wet splats of white goo blasted out of the tight space between their bodies, dripping down the matronly swell of her huge lower body and all over his chest.

 

Fiora cast her spell on her man, driving him deeper and deeper into lust. She controlled him with his own lusts, and pushed him further and further beneath her. 

 

"Nnhhh! Nnhhh! Nnnnnhhhhhh!"

 

He, in turn, did everything he could to be even more pathetic, needy and hypnotized.

 

"My my... I've never seen a boy so obsessed with getting his cum all over my ass... As fun as zhis is, I hope you crawl back to whatever dirty hole you came from after this..."

 

Holding out in this situation wasn't possible. Even after having just cum moments ago, Fiora's onslaught remained inexorable, every bounce of her butt drawing him in deeper, making him more and more like the livestock she dined on at her polite garden party soirées. A ram or a bull or a horse would have resisted climaxing before this booty-brained moron even put a single thought towards anything other than splattering Fiora's immense, sculpted behind in a discharging torrent of man's seed.

 

With another gibbering mewl of release, he reached his happiness in the depths of Fiora's ass, mind flooded with the sensations that came from being squeezed deep into a latex-wrapped ass. While the outside of his cock felt almost numb from gliding along the perverted material for so long, the inside felt boiling, making him cry like a girl as he climaxed again... holding his hips close to Fiora's as he poured out his spunk. Lacking even the strength to hold her any longer, her massive ass continued to keep him supported and dangling: his arms spasmed foolishly by her sides, his toes drew lines along and around the ground.

 

There might not be a single inch of Fiora's ass that wasn't left painted white by the deluge... steamy seed rushed down his thighs, misting the air as it went, it rolled down the swell of her bent-over booty in both directions, soaking her thighs and her lower back. It drip-dripped off both of them, yet another reminder of her propensity for making him waste his ejaculations. 

 

"Ahh... Cumming so quickly, as expected..." Fiora smiled, nothing but a smug recognition of his failures on her face. It was the look of the woman he'd fallen in love with he loved the most. 

 

"And now my derrière... is soaking wet..."

 

Fiora smirked as he finally slipped off her ass, unable to so much as move. "Mm... There, now you'll keep quiet for a bit, no?"

 

She looked down at him, eyes shining with a weird light. "A weird, disgusting man who would take his twisted fetishes over taking me like a normal woman would want...”

 

She hid her smile behind one of those sinister black gloves that rendered her so touch so inhuman. “You really are my type...”


End file.
